fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nina (Fates)
Éponine (エポニーヌ Eponīnu, Eponne) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. She is voiced by Ayumi Tsuji in the Japanese version. Profile Éponine is the daughter of Niles and the possible sister of Shigure or a Male Kanna. Though she is cool and collected with a good intellect, she also has dubious delusions. Paralogue In her paralogue, an old man asks Silas and Niles to help him protect his mansion, as it contains valuable Nohrian artifacts and items that a gang of thieves are planning to steal. Niles catches one of the thieves entering the mansion, and is shocked when the thief is his daughter, Éponine. Despite his attempts to tell her to cancel the heist, she refuses to and leaves for her group. After defeating her group, she tries to escape but is caught by Niles, and after a short conversation, joins the army. Personality As a result of the innumerable delusions that she harbors about boys in her fantasies, Éponine has thus developed, ironically enough, a crippling nervousness that prevents her from interacting with them with ease. This is evidenced throughout her supports; her supports with Lutz and also Foleo, which reveals that the only reason that she feels comfortable talking to him is due to the fact that he does not dress like a typical boy his age does. Éponine's supports with Soleil further reveal more dimensions to her character; through these supports, it is apparent that she is a fan of male-on-male relationships, essentially making her a fujoshi. Éponine is the worst at talking to the opposite sex out of everyone in the army. Her birthday is January 31st. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance): Growth Rates * These are her default growth rates. To get the actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Niles's growth rates + mother's growth rates + Éponine's growth rates) ÷ 3. |30% |45% |30% |35% |40% |50% |25% |45% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Kanna (Male) (Can also be her brother) *Shigure (Can also be her brother) *Deere *Ignis *Foleo *Siegbert *Lutz *Shinonome (Revelation only) *Gurei (Revelation only) Other Supports *Niles *Éponine's mother *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) *Soleil *Velour *Matoi (Revelation only) *Kanna(Female) - If Éponine is her mother *Kanna(Male) - If Éponine is his sister *Shigure - If Éponine is his sister Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' |-|Niles= |} |-|The Avatar (F)= |} |-|Camilla/Beruka= |} |-|Elise/Felicia= |} |-|Azura= |} |-|Charlotte= |} |-Selena= |} |-|Nyx= |} |-|Effie= |} |-|Pieri= |} |-|Mozu= |} |-|Setsuna= |} |-|Oboro= |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Soleil= |} |-|Velour= |} |-|Matoi= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|The Avatar (M)= |} |-|Kanna (M)= |} |-|Shigure= |} |-|Deere/Foleo= |} |-|Siegbert= |} |-|Ignis= |} |-|Lutz= |} |-|Shinonome= |} |-|Gurei= |} Etymology Éponine is a character from the novel Les Misérables. She is the daughter of a family of thieves, possibly referring to her class as well. Trivia * Éponine is the most popular female child and 10th over all female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. * If Niles were to achieve a S-Support with a Male Avatar neither Éponine nor Kanna will be born. ** However, their epilogue states that they adopt two children; one who is bright and innocent, and another who is said to have a unique taste. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters